


After the battle

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Season 3, after the battle of monster Meteora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: I love eclipsa she’s the grandma I always wanted and baby Meteora is the cutest thing ever.Did I even spell eclipsa’s husband right?How will eclipsa free her husband?





	After the battle

After the battle eclipsa decided to go back to the monster Temple with baby Meteora to free her husband.  
(At the temple)  
Not seeing anything in worse condition than it was before, excluding the rooms closest to the ones Globgore was in, she decided to go back to her husband.

"Oh sweetie," Eclipsa sighed aloud. "We will be together soon." She placed her hand on the crystal, caressing it softly, as though he could sense her touch.

From a couple rooms over there was a whine, followed by another, then another. Until finally it was the sound of high pitch wailing and sobbing. Eclipsa hurried over to the nursery to comfort the crying child.

As she got closer to the room her cheeks started to glow. Once the door was in sight she waved her hand as if motioning it to open, and a large spade symbol with two smaller clubs inside the spade, started to glow. The door opened, and Eclipsa rushed to the crib side.  
The inside of the nursery was a lot different then when she first arrived back. The entire temple had been broken, dirty, and dusty. Seeing as she needed a place for her daughter, she opted to restore her room first. She had to fix a rift in the floor, remove fallen rocks, and fix broken toys. But after her hard work, a lot of that thanks to her wand, the nursery was in its original state. The same could not be said for the rest of the temple

"Shh… It's okay. Mama's here." She soothed while leaning into the crib to grab the adorable little hybrid monster baby.  
Shhh… Shh… Sh…" Eclipsa whispered, whilst rocking Meteora in her arms.

"It's okay my baby." Meteora started to quiet down, her eyelids slowly came to a close. Eclipsa continued to rock her until her breathing met a steady pace. After a lot of internal debate, Eclipsa set Meteora back into her crib.

"Mommy loves you, Meteora." Eclipsa placed a ghost kiss on the top of the infant's head. Grabbing a blanket from a nearby chest, Eclipsa laid the cloth on the child, to keep her from the chill air of the temple. "Bye my love." Eclipsa whispered, and left her daughter to rest. She had work to do.  
The main section of the Temple hadn't been so bad, except for maybe the fact it looked as though someone had a party, and few fights I guess they hadn't bothered to picked up at all Kids these days.   
Alright now to release my husband from the crystal only problem the spell book is destroyed........ so I will have to use the wand.  
(Cliffhanger)


End file.
